


Vacation in white

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Birthday celebrations or gifts or the attention were unwanted by Kakashi so Naruto decided to take him far away from it all.





	Vacation in white

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Vacation in white.**

Naruto had dragged him out of the village. If that was not bad enough, they left the Land of Fire, closing in to the Land of Snow. Worse, they were in the mountains. Even worse still, Naruto did not tell him _why_ he had to endure this ordeal.

Kakashi had looked forward to a relaxing week with his husband. Without missions nor responsibilities. Because Naruto was about to succeed Tsunade, the both of them were always busy. As an adviser to Tsunade and to Naruto and being a known shinobi, Kakashi had to travel to the villages Naruto could not visit to pay Konoha’s respects and assure everyone that their relationship would not change because of Naruto’s succession. Which meant three things in particular. First, Kakashi had to be sociable and charming. Which he could be but did not like to be. Second, he was away from Konoha and his husband more than he was not. Which he did not like. At all. Third, he was stressed out.

After almost a year traveling the world not as a shinobi but as a diplomat Kakashi was ready for either to have a mission that included spying, fighting, camping out and ratio bars or to have some quiet time. That was why he had asked for a week of vacation. Tsunade granted the request because she understood the strain of being a diplomat. Naruto was excused for the same week. Therefore Kakashi had looked forward to some time at home.

But. Naruto had dragged him out of the village. Early in the morning. Without an explanation. Without his emergency bag. Kakashi always had one prepared in case of...an emergency. But. Naruto had just shown him two of Naruto’s bags and proclaimed everything was packed and ready, Kakashi had nothing to worry about.

They had traveled for two days now. Kakashi thought of himself as a patient man. At some point, Naruto would be forced to tell him what was going on. He was a patient man. Which did not mean he had to be happy about it. Or keep his displeasure to himself.

“Oh come on! We’ll arrive there today.”

“Where is ‘there’ exactly, Naruto-kun?”

“At a spot in the mountains.” He had figured as much.

“What are we supposed to do there?”

“Celebrate your birthday, of course!” Kakashi had forgotten about that.

“Hn.”

“You totally forgot it’s your birthday tomorrow, right?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s why you have me! Trust me, you will love it.”

 

They had arrived at night. An elderly woman named Misaki had welcomed them into a big but shabby looking hut. It was clean, so Kakashi had nothing to complain about. Before he could start investigating, Naruto had ushered him into their room for the night. They woke up late (7AM). Spend an hour or so cuddling until Misaki called them for breakfast.

“Naruto told me you were ninjas?” Misaki started.

“YES!” Naruto answered. “We fight bad people, protect our precious people and save princesses! Pretty cool, huh?”

“The life in the mountains is pretty secluded. So I never had contact with a shinobi aside from Jirayia-sama. What qualifies you to be called ninja?”

“Huh? You know, we are pretty determined to better ourselves? And we have skills civilians are unwilling or unable to develop and hone?”

“I remember receiving talking toads once in awhile.”

“Oh! Yes, those are summons! I can summon toads, too. Kaka-sensei summons dogs.”

“Would you mind summoning one of your dogs for me?” Misaki asked him.

“For what reason?”

“Please grant this old woman her request?”

Kakashi sighed. He pulled out a kunai, slit his thump, went through the hand-signs and summoned the whole pack.

“Yo!” Pakkun greeted from the top of Bull’s head.

“So that is how summoned dogs look like? Did you train them by yourself?”

“Indeed he did.” Pakkun jumped in front of Misaki. “He raised us. My first word was Kakashi’s name.”

“Is that so?” The woman smiled. “I always wondered what a dog would say about his master.”

“He’s not our master.” Bisuke piped in. “He’s our boss! We work for him because he’s worth it.”

“Ma...” Kakashi tried to stop them. “Flattery won’t make treats appear.”

“No but puppy eyes do.” Naruto whispered, grinning. As on cue, all eight ninken gathered in front of Kakashi and looked at him with big innocent eyes and slowly wagging tails that just did not fit their profession.

Kakashi chuckled. Opening one vest pocket, he pulled out a packet of dog treats. Before any of the dogs got his treat, he had to follow a quick instruction. Solve a math equation, answer a history question, fetch or do a trick. Afterward, they sat close to his feet, readying themselves for a nap.

Misaki watched them all the while with a soft smile on her lips. “I think I would enjoy a cup of tea right about now. Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, would you be so kind to get some fire wood out of the shack behind the house?”

“Leave it to us, granny!”

“Of course.”

 

When Kakashi was sure they were out of earshot, he admitted. “I missed them.”

“Of course you did. They missed you, too. Summoned themselves at least once a week to our house.”

“They did?”

“Yes, they did not want to interrupt whatever meeting you were in by summoning themselves. So they checked the house and if you were not there they dispersed.”

As they approached the shack – it was not really a shack, the description of a barn seemed more fitting – Kakashi contemplated how he could manage to summon his ninken more often. Deep in thoughts, he opened the gate for Naruto, who threw him a nervous glance and entered before him. Kakashi kept his eyes fixed to the ground as he looked for a solution that would neither alarm the guards of the representatives he had to deal with nor cost his professionalism.

When he entered the barn, his nose was assaulted by the scent of hay and old wood. Pausing, he took another sniff. Confused as how a barn could possibly smell like...suddenly a white and surprisingly big pup ran on his stubby little legs into his field of vision. Followed by another one. And another one. Until seven snow white puppies were gathered around him, begging for his attention.

“Geez, dogs really love you.” And then Kakashi understood. Coming up to the mountains. He had had to summon his dogs. They had immediately acted familiar with Misaki. Naruto had contacted Misaki a dog breeder (in whatever way they got to know each other) and asked for permission to visit her the pups. As his husband knew, Kakashi did not particularly like being exposed. In addition, he could not help himself when puppies were involved. As a result, Naruto had requested to meet the pups alone. She had wanted to assure herself of their trustworthiness and asked if they had any experience with dogs to which Naruto had brought up his pack. So when the pack was summoned they had known they were about to affirm Kakashi’s qualification as a dog trainer.

Kakashi did not reply, instantly crouching , to get licked, kissed, climbed up and cuddled by seven dogs. He himself was trying to cuddle all the puppies simultaneously. A goal the dogs did not seem to understand because they wiggled their way out continuously. still thinking what had occurred but acting on instinct. One last pup was watching them from the safety of the corner where their mother was resting as well. When Kakashi made eye-contact with the pup, it yapped at him, trying to look tough and mighty. The jounin laughed, abandoned his place amidst the other pups and slowly approached the last pup, careful not upset their mother. Who just looked at him thankfully. No doubt exhausted at the constant attention pups required.

“Aren’t you a wild one?” Kakashi addressed the yapping and more or less intimidating jumping (He tried. The pup tried) pup as he sat down. “Don’t you want to play?” Yap. “Oh, you’re protecting your mother?” Yap. “That’s really courageous of you.” Yap. Wagging tail. “I see. But I think your mother would want you to have some fun, too.” Growl. “No, I know. Guarding is a very important mission.” Yap. Kakashi laughed. The seven brothers and sisters climbed into Kakashi’s lap. Another growl. “Now, don’t be like that. Just because you are very mature for your age doesn’t mean everybody has to be.”

Naruto sat beside him. Kakashi looked at him surprised. “Forgot about me?”

“Of course not.” Naruto smiled. “Maybe.” As an apology, Kakashi took his mask and pulled it down so Naruto could watch his reactions unhindered. One of the pups tried to grab it, succeeded and pulled at it, dragging Kakashi slowly down. Laughing, Kakashi freed his mask.

“Those are Great Pyrenees puppies.” Naruto explained.

“I know. Five or six weeks, right?”

“Yes.” Naruto grinned. “We’ll be spending the whole week-end here.”

Kakashi turned to look at his husband. Some of the pups had grown tired of the cuddling. They were heading to their mother, nudging her side to make her feed them. Others padded to a little shallow pool, drinking from it or jumping in it to play. Others just layed down and licked the floor. “The whole week-end.” Kakashi echoed.

“Yes.” Two pups stayed with Kakashi, one turned and turned in his lap until he found a comfortable spot to lay and sleep. The second one had placed her front paws on his vest and whined, begging for attention.

“I love you.”

“Are you talking to the dogs or me?”

“To both of you.”

“We love you, too.”

 

Kakashi learned two things: First, the patience of a mother is boundless. But it does not exclude her from taking any break whenever she could get. The first evening, Naruto and Kakashi were about to leave the barn (they had only left for lunch) when the pup’s mother walked over to Kakashi, a leash in her mouth and a plea for escape he had had to oblige.

Second, do not mess with an overprotective puppy. At least, Naruto chose to say it like that. When Kakashi and Naruto took the pup’s mother for a walk, the pup was the only one who minded. While his siblings continued to ran about, wrestle or sneak up to Kakashi to get pet, the pup had started to growl and tried to bite Kakashi as the jounin acknowledged the mother’s request and attached the leash to her collar. Kakashi merely gave the dog a firm look and stated. “No. We don’t bite friends. I’m your friend. Your mother wants me to take her on a walk.”

As the pup growled again, Kakashi cocked his head and made two shadow clones. One of whom started to play with the seven dogs while the other knelt in front of the still growling dog. “That wasn’t an angry growl. You’re scared.” The pup huffed. “Oh, alright.” Kakashi-clone reached into his pouch and took out a thick, short rope. He let the rope dangle in front of the pup who hesitated only a second before bit for the other end and pulled, shaking his head furiously. His floppy ears flapped from side to side. “That’s a good boy. We don’t bite friends. We play with them.” Being thoroughly distracted by the game of tug and war, Kakashi, Naruto and the pup’s mother went for an evening stroll.

When they returned, seven puppies snored peacefully. To keep each other warm, they had gathered in the center of the barn and laid close to each other. It looked like a small mountain of fluffy white fur. In the meantime the eight had crawled inside of Kakashi’s jounin vest to keep himself warm. Kakashi-clone did not wake when they entered the barn and the original kept him active for their second night in the mountains.

 

So the pup had shifted his protectiveness from his mother to Kakashi. It went as far as following Kakashi everywhere, crying when he was left in the barn so loud and miserably that Kakashi had to return and spend some more time in the barn. Misaki was happy with the development, as Yukio (Kakashi had dubbed the pup) got more trusting towards Kakashi, he interacted more with his siblings as well. According to Misaki, Yukio had been a loner. Too afraid to even play with his siblings. Only his mother had been a subject of comfort. And therefore needed to be protected.

But Naruto was not happy at all. One time, giving Kakashi a kiss, the pup had bitten him in his foot. Sure, Kakashi had reprimanded the pup but seeing as the dog did not understand, since he had protected Kakashi from an attack, the jounin explained it to him.

“Seriously! I don’t even understand what he’s saying and you give him The Talk!” Naruto complained the third night.

“I did not.”

“’When two persons like each other very much...’ Really?”

“It was not The Talk.”

“He’s supposed to be a baby!”

“He’s a prodigy pup.”

“That’s even a thing?!”

“Pakkun is a prodigy, too. Just because you cannot understand him or he is not the same species as you, does not mean you can underestimate him.” Kakashi felt Naruto hand rub over his back. Trying to calm him down. They laid on the futon Misaki had put out for them. It was their final night in the mountains. The next day, they would return to Konoha and Kakashi would resume his duties as its representative.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto sighed. “It’s just really annoying to fight with him over you attention.”

“He’ll understand that you have a higher rank within the pack than he has. Just wait a little.”

Silence.

“You want to take him with you.”

“Misaki-san suggested it. He has the mindset of a ninken after all.” In fact, he was the only one. Too intelligent for his siblings, to understanding of the things human beings said. Kakashi had diagnosed that Yukio would never learn to talk as he was not a ninken called by summoning and therefore had not the same evolutionary development called vocal cords that could be trained to talk a human language. He would be trained like Akamaru. Always there.

“And you thought I would not notice, if we bring a pup with us?”

“Well, he is small.” Kakashi hesitated. “And don’t you want two gentle giants in you life?”

A pause. Naruto’s chest started to rumble. Then it broke out and the genin laughed. “Oh, fine, you win. But you have to answer two questions. Honestly.”

“Okay?”

“Did you have the best birthday ever?”

“Yes.” It had been. Naruto had not made him the center of attention. Of course, Kakashi had been the center but being surrounded by puppies who just wanted attention themselves and his husband who just enjoyed seeing Kakashi finally relax after almost one year of constant meetings with strangers and the exchange of pleasantries. It was different from standing in front of the memorial stone. It was different from the presents his friends left at his door to respect his wish ‘not to make a fuss over it’. It was different than Gai’s birthday challenges. Although Kakashi had to admit, he missed those. They always consisted of a food eating contest of either curry or sushi. Depending on the one whose birthday was celebrated.

“Who gave you The Talk?” Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because you were so extremely embarrassed and entertained in the same time.”

“Well, having to talk to a pup about love and affection between human beings is funny and embarrassing.”

“Kakashi, do you want that puppy?”

“Pakkun did.” Blackmail was a cheap weapon of words.

Another wave of laughter. “Pakkun?”

“Dogs grow up faster than human beings. So when I hit puberty, he was already grown up. Since I did not have many connections to the outside world beside Gai, he took it upon himself to research and explain to me everything he thought I needed to know.”

 

They were on their way back. Yukio was firmly cuddled up inside of Kakashi’s vest, not yet big enough to keep up. Naruto had questioned how the dog even fit inside the vest when he almost reached their knees. Kakashi had answered he had to figure it out when Bull joined the pack.

When Kakashi had asked if the pup wanted to go with them, Yukio had not hesitated. With a wagging tail and a happy yap, had ran in circles, threw himself on his back and rolled. Just rolled. And rolled some more. Later he walked up to Naruto and thanked him for allowing to come with them by slowly licking his fingers and presenting his tummy to him for petting.

As they walked down the mountain, Kakashi noticed how Naruto got restless. When prompted, Naruto started to fidget. “Now, that you have Yukio.” He chuckled when Kakashi corrected him. Yukio had joined them. “I do have good news for you...and well...I don’t know if it can compete with Yukio.” The dog yapped once to tell them in humble manner that he was not _that_ great. As Kakashi translated, the jounin was still laughing.

“You don’t have to travel anymore.”

“Huh?”

“I mean like visit other villages to announce me taking over the Hat. Shizune-san said that Shikamaru will start doing so in order to present himself as one of my advisors.”

“I see.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I’m allowed to take missions again?”

“Ah...” Naruto hesitated. “Well...technically, yes.”

“But?”

“Well...since I’m becoming Hokage, others want to find my weak spot...And what better way to get to me than...through my family.” Kakashi stopped.

“I am supposed to be your weak spot?”

“You _are_ , aren’t you? I mean, not that you are weak...but the most predictable I can get is when someone hurts someone I love, right?” He would stop everything he was doing, call Tsunade to take over for a while and rush out of the village only to be caught by Sakura and Tenzo who would act like they wanted him to see reason but in the end fully intended to join Naruto’s quest on rescuing Kakashi. He was not being full of himself. Kakashi knew for a fact they would act just like that. Judging by Yukio trying his best to lick his face through the mask, they would form a full four-man-team.

“So? You want me to retire?”

“No! They are not worried about you in particular.” The council...has issued...that we procreate...as it is the whole reason we married in the first place.” It had been, right. Funny, how things turn out.

“You’re not making any sense.”

“When we get back home, they want our sperm to fertilize two ova.” Naruto looked like he was trying to remember what he was supposed to say. “Because the women who will carry our children will be easy targets, you are forbidden to leave the village except for an emergency. Instead you are to protect the women.”

“So...I will get paid to watch over our children?”

“Yes...Sakura-chan and Gai-sensei will join you on this mission.”

“Why?”

“Because they nagged baa-chan until she gave in.”

“I see.”

“Are you angry?”

“No, why should I be? It’s about the safety of our children...I don’t have any objections.” Kakashi smiled. It was weird thinking about being a parent. Then again. Yukio would be a year old when their pups (‘ _Babies. Try to say babies._ _Think pup, say baby._ ’). Protecting and growing with their unborn children would affect Yukio. He would become their perfect companion.

“Oh and also...” Naruto coughed discretely, looking flushed. Was he getting sick? “There is a pretty nasty...prank going on right now in Konoha.” Staring right ahead, Kakashi watches as falling snow immediately melted on Naruto’s ears, making it look like his head was fuming. When he spoke again, he talked fast without breathing. “Anko-san started it and for whatever reason Iruka loved it and started to tell it to pre-genin and they told their friends and parents and now they won’t stop doing it and our so-called friends insist on using it too...” He took a deep breath. “So, yeah. When I become Hokage, be prepared to be called ‘First Lady of the Leaf’.”

 

 

Omake:

As they stood in front of Tsunade to report back from their vacation, the Hokage was staring above Kakashi’s head. After leaving the mountains, Yukio had insisted on running on his own, completely exhausting himself. As it was to warm, he could not crawl back into Kakashi’s vest. Instead of carrying him in his arms, Naruto had taken Yukio and placed it on Kakashi’s head. Who barely withstood the added weight and had to enforce his neck, using chakra. Nevertheless, Yukio found it comfortable and fell asleep.

Standing in front of Tsunade were two men holding hands and a sleeping mountain dog on top of one of the men’s heads. Noting that the pup almost merged with Kakashi’s hair, looking at her with droppy eyes, she grinned. “If he learns to read and I catch him reading Jirayia’s books, I will have your genealogy checked. Maybe there’s more dog in the Hatake bloodline than we thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kakashi. :P
> 
> P.S.: I watched a ton of puppy videos. As research. Of course. Research. Puppies.


End file.
